1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for supporting a training of an exerciser, in other words, technology for improving motivation of the exerciser for the training.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, interest of the nation for health rises, various systems such as a system for preventing care have been enforced. And persons of advanced age who practices exercises with training machines are increasing. For example, for the training machine, there are a leg press machine to strengthen muscles of legs, a chest press machine to strengthen muscles of a chest and arms. In addition, for means which gives the exerciser a load in the training machine, there are a motor, board weights (metal plates), oil pressure and so on.
When the exerciser practices exercises with any kind of the training machine, it is important that the exerciser practices exercises with an appropriate load. In particular, it is not only training itself but also safety and effect of the training to be important for the person of advanced age. For example, technology of the training machine is disclosed in a patent publication (JP 2007-236557). The training machine gives the exerciser whose training motion is faster than standard motion a voice message “Your motion is too fast”. In addition, the training machine gives the exerciser whose training motion is slower than standard motion a voice message “Your motion is too slow”. In this way, the training machine corrects the training motion of the exerciser.
According to the above technology, the exerciser can be aware of whether the training motion ought to be fast or slow. However, the exerciser cannot judge (determine) easily how faster or slower the speed of the training motion should be.
In addition, for the instruction by the voice message, the exerciser may feel forced or obliged exercises, the exerciser may not be happy while practicing. As a result, there comes up a problem that the exerciser loses his or her motivation to continue the training.
This invention is intended to solve these problems. A purpose of this invention is to offer a training support system and a training support method which let the exerciser practice safe and effective training exercises with high motivation.